You're my inspiration
by Tanja
Summary: Mulder & Scully, what if he wasn't joking during Chinga


Title: You're my inspiration (1/3) Author: Tanja E-mail address: voet@tanja-myrna.demon.nl Rating: G Category: S, R Spoilers: Chinga Keywords: Mulder/Scully Romance Summary: Mulder realizes how he feels about Scully and finally acts on it. 

This story can be posted anywhere, just keep my name on it and let me know! 

Disclaimer: O.K., I know, Mulder and Scully aren't mine, they belong to Chris Carter, 1013 and Fox, I only used them for this little story. I hope you like it anyway. The song "you're my inspiration" belongs to Chicago. 

Author's note: This is only the first fanfic I ever wrote. So please, don't be mad at me, if you don't like it :-D! I had the idea, when I was watching Chinga again. If you don't like MSR stories, well then you probably shouldn't read this story, it is pretty shippy. Oh yeah, sorry if I made any mistakes, but English isn't my first language, Dutch is. O.K. have fun with it! 

You're my inspiration (1/?) 

The phone almost fell out of her hand, when he popped out the question. 

She knew that he was only joking, but still she didn't know what to say. She had longed to hear him say something like this for so long, that now that she heard the words she was speechless for a moment, even though she knew that it was only a joke. 

On the other side of the line, Mulder was doing some thinking to. 

He realized he had to say something, he couldn't just hang up now. But before he could say anything she found her voice back and joked: 

"I was hoping for something more helpful Mulder" 

, a little voice kept nagging his mind. 

"Mulder, you're still here with me?" 

"Huh, yeah, I'm still there", her voice brought him back to reality. 

"Good, I think I'm going to hang up now and enjoy my holiday, okay?" 

"Sure, have fun Scully" 

She almost hang up the phone when he said: "Scully wait, I ..." 

"What?" 

"No, nothing, never mind Scully, enjoy your holiday, bye." 

"Bye Mulder", she hang up the phone and sighed. 

She knew that he had only been joking, but still a little voice kept nagging her mind. 

She decided that she needed to stop thinking about this and should enjoy her holiday. She quickly put away the phone, finished the conversation with the other agents and left the supermarket. 

In the meanwhile Mulder was still in his office, thinking about what he had said. And about how much he wanted to tell her the truth. 

He thought about the last five years. He still remembered that first time he had met her. 

"Hello I am Agent Scully, I have been assigned to work with you", she had said and although he had known that she was send to debunk the X-files, the moment he saw her, he didn't care anymore. 

And that first case, she had been so scared of the mosquito bites, he grinned when he thought of it again. 

Yeah, they had been through so much together, the last few years: Tooms, Duane Barry, Modell, the death of her father and sister, the death of his father, his search for his sister and her cancer, he had been so scared of losing her and had been so happy when he had found out that her cancer had gone into remission. 

Suddenly he realized that he had to tell her how he felt about her, no matter what the risks would be. Before he could change his mind again he grabbed his car keys and ran out of the door. Realizing he only needed to do one other thing before he could go to Maine. 

After a visit to the jewelry store, he went home to pack a couple of things and left. It was going to be a long ride, so he turned on the radio and searched for a station, when he heard an old song of Chicago he stopped. The song was called "you're my inspiration" and it was as if the song was about him and Scully. 

Later that night he arrived in Maine, realizing he had no idea where Scully was staying. He had two options, call Scully on her cell phone and ask her where she was staying, but then she would probably figure out pretty soon that he was in Maine also, and he didn't want her to know yet. 

So there was only one other option. Find out which hotels there were in Maine and call them one by one to find out where she was staying. He went to a tourist office, where they were friendly enough to give him a list of all the hotels in town, unfortunately Maine had about 30 hotels, so he just hoped he wouldn't have to call all of them. 

He went back to his car with the list and started to call the first hotel. After 28 phone calls, he still hadn't found the hotel where she was staying. With a deep sigh he called no. 29. This time he was at the right place, she was staying there, they asked if he wanted to leave a message, but he said that that wasn't necessary. 

He drove to the hotel and asked the reception to transfer his phone call to her room. In the meanwhile he walked to her room. 

"Scully" 

"Hi Scully, it's me" 

"Mulder, how the hell did you know where I was staying?" 

"Oh, I just called a couple of hotels in Maine, to ask them if you were staying there" 

"Well, this better be important, because ....", before she could finish her sentence, she heard somebody knock on the door. 

"Mulder, just a second, there's somebody ..." 

"Why don't you open the door first?", he asked with a smile in his voice. 

"How do you know there's somebody ...", she opened the door and saw Mulder standing there with a big smile on his face. 

"Mulder, what are you doing here?" 

"Well I was just driving by and I thought I'd drop by to see you" 

"Yeah right, you are a 6-hour drive away from home and you were just driving by anyway" 

"Well, can I come in, or are you just going to let me stand here?" 

She let him in, wondering why he drove 6 hours to talk to her, couldn't he just have called her? 

As if he knew what she was thinking he started to talk. 

"Scully, I came all the way down here, because I wanted to talk to you. Remember our conversation this morning?" 

She nodded, still wondering were this conversation was heading to. 

"Well, after that talk I did some thinking and I realized that I needed to talk to you, so ..." 

Suddenly he heard that song on her hotel radio. 

"Mulder, what .." 

He walked to the radio and pushed the volume button. 

"Shh, just listen to this song, I heard it this afternoon and it was as if the song was about us" 

"About us, what do you ...." 

Before she could finish her sentence he put one finger on her lips. 

"Shh, just listen" 

She listened to the song, wondering what he meant. 

You know our love was meant to be The kind of love to last forever And I want you here with me 

From tonight until the end of time You should know Everywhere I go Always on my mind In my heart In my soul 

Suddenly she knew, where this was going to go. Her eyes grew wide and she whispered: 

"Mulder, I .." 

"Shh, just listen to this song first, then we can talk" 

She nodded and listened to the rest of the song. 

Baby, you're the meaning in my life You're the inspiration You bring feeling to my life You're the inspiration Wanna have you near me I wanna have you hear me saying "No one needs you more than I need you" 

And I know (And I know) Yes I know that it's plain to see So in love when we're together Now I know (Now I know) That I need you here with me >From tonight until the end of time You should know (Yes, you need to know) Everywhere I go You're always on my mind You're in my heart In my soul 

You're the meaning in my life You're the inspiration You bring feeling to my life You're the inspiration Wanna have you near me I wanna have you hear me saying "No one needs you more than I need you" (No one needs you more than I) Wanna have you near me I wanna have you hear me saying "No one needs you more than I need you" (No one needs you more) 

You're the meaning in my life You're the inspiration You bring feeling to my life You're the inspiration When you love somebody 'Til the end of time When you love somebody Always on my mind No one needs you more than I 

The last words of the song drifted away and she looked at him. Before she could even say anything, he started to talk. 

"Scully, when I asked that question this morning, I was joking, but as soon as the words left my mouth, I realized that I didn't want it to be a joke", saying this he went down on his knees, opened a small box and took out a beautiful diamond ring and said: 

"Dana Scully, I love you, you are my inspiration and I need you more then you will ever know, will you please marry me?" 

He looked up to her, and saw that she was crying. 

"Scully?" 

"Mulder I, ..", she was still to shocked to say anything 

"Yes or No Scully?", he asked her, his eyes completely focussed on her. 

"Yes, of course I will marry you, I love you to and I ..." 

Before she could finish her words, he put the ring on her finger, swept her off her feet and did the only other thing he could do right now. He kissed her. 

The End 

Epilogue 

Hours later when they were lying into each other's arms, Scully asked Mulder curiously: 

"Mulder, exactly how many hotels did you call, before you found out where I was staying?" 

"29" 

"29 hotels, but Mulder this town only has 30 ..." 

He grinned. "I know and I thought I'd started at the end of the list instead of at the beginning." 

"Let me guess, my hotel was on top of the list?" 

He grinned again: "second one on the list" 

She laughed and said: "you know Mulder, sometimes you really are crazy" 

"And isn't that why you love me so much?", he smiled and silenced her with a kiss. 

O.k. this was it! What did you think of it, to overdone? Should there be a sequel or not? Please let me know what you think of it, even if you didn't like it. I love getting e-mail (voet@tanja-myrna.demon.nl), I promise to write everybody back :-D! 

Title: You're my inspiration (2/3) Author: Tanja E-mail address: voet@tanja-myrna.demon.nl Rating: PG Category. S, R Spoilers: Chinga Keywords : Mulder/Scully Romance, Maggie Scully/Skinner Romance Summary. Mulder and Scully get back from their trip to Maine and have to tell people about their wedding plans. 

This story can be posted anywhere, just keep my name on it and let me know! 

Disclaimer: There we go again. Mulder and Scully aren't mine, neither are Skinner, Maggie Scully and Diana Fowley (who would want to own her anyway?) they all belong to the great Chris Carter, 1013 and Fox. 

Author's note: Mulder and Scully are back from Maine and will have to tell people about their new situation. Any idea how Skinner is going to react, well just read it :-D! 

You're my inspiration (2/3) 

They had been driving all afternoon, to get back home on time, since they would have to work again tomorrow. 

They had spend two more days in Maine, just relaxing and enjoying each other and their new found happiness. 

Mulder parked the car in front of Scully's apartment and looked at Scully. She had fallen asleep about an hour ago and she still wasn't awake. 

He didn't want to wake her, so he decided to get the luggage later and just carry her upstairs. 

He carried her into the building and into the elevator. 

When he came at her apartment he wondered how the hell he was going to find his key to her apartment, without waking her up. 

Before he figured out what to do, she slowly opened one eye. 

"Are we there already?" 

"Yep" 

"Good, thanks for carrying me upstairs", she opened both her eyes now and grinned at him. 

"You weren't sleeping???????" 

"Ehm, nope", she gave him a big grin. 

"You mean, you let me carry you all the way upstairs, because I thought you were asleep and you weren't ?!??" 

"Just be glad the elevator was working, otherwise you would have had to carry me up 3 stairs", she grinned again. Then asked: 

"Since I'm not asleep, do you think you could you put me down?", but he didn't. 

"No, you got me carrying you upstairs, now I'm going to carry you all the way" 

"You know Mulder, usually a man carries a woman across the doorstep after they are married, not before" 

"Well, I've got to exercise, shouldn't I?" 

"So now you're going to carry me across the doorstep every day until we are married?" 

In the meanwhile Mulder found his keys and tried to open the door. 

"Don't get you're hopes up to high Scully, besides I thought you wanted to get ...", before he could even say: "married next week", the door flew open and they were looking at Maggie Scully. 

"Get what ....???, she asked curiously, looking at her daughter who was still in her partner's arms. 

Scully and Mulder were both so surprised that they couldn't answer that question immediately. Mulder quickly put Scully down on her feet. 

Scully found her voice back first. 

"Mom, hi, what are you doing here?" 

"Well, you were the one who invited me to come over for dinner remember? But something tells me you completely forgot about it" 

"Oh mom, I'm so sorry, I did invite you, but I ehm got a little distracted", she looked at Mulder and smiled. 

"It doesn't matter honey, but I'm very curious about what distracted you so much", she didn't even have to look at her daughter's face to know what exactly had distracted her so much. Or maybe it was better to say *who*. She smiled. "Why don't you two come in and explain to me why Fox is carrying you?" 

They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. 

"Mom, I ...", Scully started to say, but her mother interrupted her and finished her sentence "wasn't in Maine alone I suppose?" 

"Ehm yes", Scully said, blushing. "Actually I did go alone, but Mulder tracked me down there, because he wanted to talk to me. 

"Tracked you down, you didn't tell him where you were staying?", Maggie asked, with a questioning look. 

"Well, I uhm wanted a quiet weekend, without thinking about work, so I didn't tell him where I was staying" 

"How did you know where to go then?", Maggie asked Mulder curiously. 

This made them both laugh. "I asked the tourist office for a list of hotels in Maine and called them all", Mulder answered, still laughing. 

"How many hotels exactly did you call?" 

"29" 

"And how many hotels does Maine have?" 

"30" 

The answer made Scully even laugh harder. Before Mulder could even say anything else, Scully said grinning "actually, my hotel was second one on the list, but he thought he would have more luck starting at the end of the list". Maggie laughed to and asked: 

"Why didn't you just call her on her cellular phone?", looking at Mulder, who said: "I wanted to surprise her" 

, Maggie thought. She looked at her daughter, and asked: "So were you?" 

"Were what?" 

"Surprised" 

"You can say that again, not so much because he was there, but the reason why he was there", Scully said to her mother and looked at Mulder with a big grin on her face. 

Maggie thought. "Would you two please tell me why he was there, if you don't tell me now ..., well there is a limit to my patience and my curiosity", Maggie yelled. 

Scully looked from Mulder to her mother, the big grin still on her face: "Well mom, let's just say, are you in town next week?" 

"Next week, why?" 

"Well, we would like to get married next week, and I think you ..." 

"You're what??!!!!!?? 

"Getting married next week", was Scully's dry answer. 

"You're getting married"???? 

"You're repeating me mom", Scully said laughing. 

"Yeah, well I, how ..??' 

Mulder laughed and said: "I suddenly realized I had to tell her how I felt about her, so I went down there and asked her to marry me". 

Maggie smiled at them and said: "Well, congratulations you two, it was about time, I'm so happy for you" and she hugged them. After that she said: "well, since I'm pretty hungry by now, let's have dinner somewhere to celebrate this and to discuss everything". 

"Yes, and let's also discuss how we are going to break this good news to Skinner tomorrow morning", Mulder said dryly to Scully, before they left. 

Maggie who walked behind them thought with a mysterious mile . 

LATER THAT EVENING 

Maggie came home later that night, after having a nice dinner with her daughter and her future (very soon) son-in-law. 

While she opened the door, she smiled at the thought of how happy Dana and Fox obviously were. She hadn't seen her daughter this happy in a very long time. 

When she entered the living room a man's voice welcomed her, "hi honey, how was your dinner with your daughter". 

She smiled at him and gave him a kiss: "Surprising" 

"Surprising?" 

"Well yes, when I came there, she had forgotten" 

"I thought she invited you?" 

"She did, but she got kind of distracted during the weekend" 

"What happened?" 

"Well, when I got there, she wasn't there yet, so I let myself in and decided to wait for her, after a while I heard some noises so I opened the door and I saw Dana in ...", she paused for a moment, to keep him in suspense. 

"In what ...", he asked impatiently. 

"Fox's arms" 

"What????!!!, you mean those two were finally smart enough to realize they belong together?" 

"Yes, finally" 

"Good, it was about time, I was afraid one day we would have to knock them with their heads against each other, before they would realize", he smiled at her. 

"Was that all?" he asked 

"No, they are also getting married next week" 

"Well I have to have to hand it to them, finally they are doing something quickly, I thought now we would have to wait for a wedding for at least another 5 years", Walter Skinner said to Maggie grinning. 

"Yes, well, you know, there was only one thing they were worried about a little", Maggie said to Walter. 

"Oh what?" 

"Telling you!" 

He grinned and said: "Well, you know I just thought about a way to surprise them". He whispered something in her ear and she laughed. , she thought and after that she said: "let's go to bed, I am kind of tired". 

"Oh you are, well we have to do something about that don't we, let's go upstairs", he said with a smile and followed her. 

NEXT MORNING J.EDGAR HOOVER BUILDING MULDER AND SCULLY'S OFFICE 

Before Mulder and Scully arrived, Diana Fowley walked into their office. She saw nobody was there, but before she turned around she saw an enormous bouquet of white and red roses on Scully's desk. 

"Who the hell would give you these flowers, agent Scully", she murmured. She just wanted to check the flowers for a card when Mulder and Scully walked in. 

"You really don't think we just can't tell him, until after ...", Mulder was talking to Scully, but stopped when he saw Diana Fowley standing in front of the flowers. 

"Diana, what brings you down here?", he asked sarcastically. 

She turned around and said: "Oh, I just wanted to tell you something, but you weren't here so I was about to leave when I saw those beautiful flowers" 

She looked at Scully and asked, with a mean smile on her face: "Do you have a secret admirer agent Scully?" 

Scully didn't answer the question but just walked to the flowers and looked for a card. When she found it and read the text, her jaw dropped. 

"Mulder, did you ..." 

"What?" 

He walked to her and she handed him the card. He read the text: "Congratulations with your engagement, it was about time!, Skinner". His mouth fell open and he looked at Scully: "How ..?" 

"I don't know, I didn't tell him!" 

"Well me neither, who the hell could have ...?", before he could finish his sentence Skinner walked in and finished it for him. "told me?, Maggie did" 

"My mother, but how ..", Scully didn't know what to say, because she was still to surprised, so was Mulder who was still looking in total shock at his boss. 

Diana Fowley completely didn't understand, what this was all about, but before she could even ask, Skinner started talking again. 

"Well I must say, it was about time you two, like I told your mother last night, agent Scully, I was afraid that I would have to knock you two with your heads against each other, before you were going to realize!, but congratulations!" He gave Scully a kiss on the cheek and shook hands with Mulder. 

Then he turned around to Diana Fowley and said: "Well, agent Fowley, aren't you going to congratulate them with their wedding plans?" 

"Wedding plans?????", she looked at Mulder in complete shock, then congratulated them quickly, smiled not really convincing and left the room. 

Mulder suddenly realized something, his jaw dropped and he looked at Skinner again in shock: "you mean you and ...? 

Skinner grinned and smiled: "yes" 

Scully still missed the point, but suddenly she realized also. "You mean you are dating my mother???????" 

"Yes" 

"Wow, and I thought we were going to surprise you!" 

"Well, you didn't, why don't you two go home to organize this wedding and I don't want to see you two back in this office, until you are married and enjoyed a well-deserved honeymoon!", saying that he turned around and walked out the room, leaving a still shocked Mulder and Scully. 

After a while, Mulder found back his voice and said to Scully: "Well I don't think we have a choice have we, let's go!" 

She smiled and followed him, home and to their future together. 

The End 

O.k. this one is ready to. What did you think of it? Please let me know! There will be a third part about the wedding of course, but I don't know how yet. Bye bye! 

Title: You're my inspiration (3/3) Author: Tanja E-mail address: voet@tanja-myrna.demon.nl Rating: PG Category. S, R Spoilers: Chinga Keywords : Mulder/Scully Romance Summary. It's time for the wedding! 

This story can be posted anywhere, just keep my name and e-mail address on it and let me know! 

Disclaimer: For the last time (in this story), Mulder, Scully, Skinner and Scully's family and the Lone Gunmen don't belong to me, they all are from Chris Carter, 1013 and Fox. "I Finally Found" is a song from the Honeyz, it doesn't belong to me, but I couldn't ask them, I don't know them. 

Author's note: O.k. this is the last part. Actually I only wanted to write one part, but then I figured why not a part about the wedding to. I hope you liked the story. 

You're my inspiration (3/3) 

After Skinner's congratulations he had announced their wedding plans in the whole office. It had taken another couple of hours before they had been able to leave. 

Telling the people that they were getting married had been fun. Most of them had been very surprised, not because they were getting married, but because they had finally reached that point after 5 years of playing hide and seek with each other. 

Bill had nearly flipped when his mother told him that Dana was going to get married to the crazy guy, as Bill always used to call Mulder. 

Mulder had gone to the Lone Gunmen to tell them about the wedding. Actually he hadn't told them straight away, he handed Frohike his video collection, since he wouldn't need those anyway. 

Frohike had asked him if he was feeling alright. 

"Are you sure Mulder, this is your whole video collection and you are just giving it away?" 

"No really, you can keep them, I don't want them anymore", Mulder had answered with a goofy grin on his face. 

"Oh yeah, there is however one condition" 

"Tell us" 

"Promise to be there when I'm getting married next week" 

"You're getting married", three voices echoed. 

"Yes I am", Mulder laughed about their stereo reaction. 

"But I thought you weren't even seeing anyone", Frohike said. 

"I haven't" 

"And now you're getting married all of a sudden? What did Scully say about that?" 

"Well, she didn't object, in fact she was the one that suggested to get married as soon as possible". 

The reaction was that they all looked at him in total surprise. 

"You and Scully, are getting married?", Frohike asked. 

"Yes" 

"Wow, your boss must have been pretty shocked by that, wasn't he?" 

"Well, actually he already knew before we told him, and told us that it was about time, otherwise he would have knocked us with our heads against each other". 

"But how did he know?" 

"Well, we already told Scully's mom and it appeared he's dating Scully's mother, so that's how", Mulder looked at his watch and realized that he was going to be late for his appointment with Scully and her mom. 

"Sorry guys, I've got to go, I can count on you to be there on the wedding?" 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world", Frohike said and Langly and Byers nodded in agreement. 

The inviting part wasn't going to be a problem. The real problem was that they would have to organize a wedding and a movement in one week. 

They had discussed were they were going to live after the wedding and had decided to move Mulder into Scully's apartment, since Mulder's apartment was much smaller then Scully's. Skinner and a couple of friends would help moving Mulder's furniture. 

Now all they would have to focus on was the wedding day. They didn't want a very big wedding, so they decided to only invite their closest friends and family, hoping that other people weren't going to be insulted for not being invited. 

And now they were at Maggie's house to discuss the last things. 

"Dana, I realize that you can't be given away by your father", Maggie paused for a moment, to look at her daughter, who gave her an encouraging smile. 

"I know mom, and I have thought about that to" 

"Are you going to walk down to the aisle alone?" 

"I did think of that, but I don't want that. Bill is out of the question as we both know, but I actually thought of asking somebody else, I'm just not sure if...", she hesitated for a moment, looking at Mulder who nodded to her in approval and gave her an assuring smile. 

She continued and said: "Mom, do you think Walter would want to do it?" 

Maggie looked surprised, then smiled and said: "I think he'll be honored to do it". 

At that moment Skinner walked into the living room. "Hi, did you guys work out everything?" 

"Almost, there is only one last thing", Scully said looking at him. 

"Anything I can help you with?" 

"Well actually, yes you could" 

"Just tell me and I will see what I can do" 

"Would you walk me down the aisle?" 

He looked from Mulder to Scully, obviously pleasantly surprised. Then he said: "Of course, I'd be honored, but are you sure, I mean don't you want your brother to do it or somebody else?" 

"I wouldn't ask you if I wanted somebody else to do it, would I?" 

"It's my pleasure than", he smiled at them. 

"Thanks", she said, happy that he wanted to do this for them. 

THE WEDDING DAY SCULLY'S APARTMENT 8.00 A.M. 

Scully woke up early in the morning, next to Mulder who was still sleeping. 

Her mother had wanted her to sleep in her old room for the night, but Dana hadn't want to do that, she told her mom that she didn't want to and after an hour of trying to convince her otherwise, Maggie had given up, but only after Dana had assured her that she would come home to dress. 

Scully looked up at Mulder, and was still looking when he woke up. 

"Good morning sunshine", he smiled at her, still sleepy. 

"Morning to you to", she returned the smile and giggled when he pulled her in his arms. She sighed happily. 

They just lay there for another half an hour, until Scully realized that she had to go or she was going to be late for the church. 

"Ehm Mulder I have to go" 

"Just another minute" 

She gave him another minute, then got out of his arms and tried to leave the bed, without success, he pulled her back to him, with one move he rolled on top of her and said: "Well, go ahead, you can go", he grinned, because he knew she wouldn't be going anywhere for a while. 

She protested, not very much however, he kissed her and than she gave up completely. It took another hour before she could finally leave. 

When she arrived at her mother's house, her mother opened the door quickly. 

"Honey, come on, you're going to be late if we don't hurry" 

"Sorry Mom, I overslept, but I got her as soon as I could", Scully said to her mother, blushing. 

"O.k. don't worry, we are going to get you in your dress, put on your make-up and then you can get your hair done". 

Two hours later they were all done and could finally leave for the church. When they got there Scully wanted to go straight ahead to see Mulder, but her mother stopped her. 

"No honey, sorry the bride isn't allowed to see the bridegroom before the wedding". 

"But mom...", Scully protested. 

"No, it's a tradition and you can't break that, just be a little patient". 

Skinner was having the same discussion with Mulder at that time. 

"But I don't care about tradition, I want to see her", Mulder protested. 

"You will, when you stand at that aisle", with that he walked out of the room to go get Scully. 

When he got there, Scully immediately asked: "Have you seen Mulder?" 

Skinner laughed: "Yes, I had to keep him from coming here, but for the rest he is doing just fine". 

Maggie laughed, saying: "She wanted to do that to, guess they're nervous a little bit". 

Scully ignored that, asking impatiently if they could go. Maggie hugged her daughter, and left the room. 

"Ready to go Agent Scully", Skinner asked teasingly. 

"As ready as I'll ever be, let's go", she smiled nervously. 

He gave her his arm and opened the door. 

As they entered the church the music started to play, not the traditional song, but a song chosen by Mulder, he hadn't want to tell Scully which song it was, but as soon as she heard the music she recognized it. 

I can't believe you're here with me And now it seems my world's complete And I never want this moment to end I close my eyes and still I see My dreams become reality And now I know how it feels to be in love I prayed so many nights that you would come my way An angel from above to light my darkest day I think it's time for you to heed these lines 'Cos there's something I want to say 

I finally found what I've been looking for And now you know I'm going to love you more Hold me tight 'cos it's always been you (It's always been you) To think that you were always there (always there) To be my friend and wipe away my tears Now it's clear that it's always been you 

Scully tried hard not to cry and thought of everything she had been through with Mulder. The moment she had walked into the basement she had started to fall for him, and through the years that had grown, into a love only few people were lucky enough to have. The music played on. 

Sometimes you don't expect that friends Can become lovers in the end Only God knows what the future will bring So hold me close and don't let go 'Cos this is love boy, don't you know? And we're gonna be together for eternity I prayed so many nights that you would come my way An angel from above to light my darkest day A love so strong it can't be wrong It's with you that I belong 

I finally found what I've been looking for (finally found) And now you know I'm going to love you more Hold me tight 'cos it's always been you (It's always been you) To think that you were always there ( you were always there) To be my friend and wipe away my tears Now it's clear that it's always been you (you) 

Mulder looked at her, walking towards him. He thought she looked beautiful, but to him it didn't matter what she looked like, she always was beautiful in his eyes. He smiled at her. 

(This time) this time I'm gonna make sure it turns out right I wanna be your everything and by your side For the rest of my life (This love) This love feels the way that love should be Look in my eyes and realise there's no disguise 'Cos I'm in love with you 

I finally found what I've been looking for And now you know I'm going to love you more Hold me tight 'cos it's always been you To think that you were always there (you were always there) To be my friend and wipe away my tears (Wipe away my tears) Now it's clear that it's always been you (It's always been you) 

The music slowly faded away when Scully and Skinner reached the aisle. He handed her to Mulder. 

"Thank you", she whispered quickly, tears still blinking in her eyes. 

Mulder looked at her, seeing the tears in her eyes, he wiped them away tenderly. Then they turned to the priest. 

They had their own vows. Mulder turned to Scully when the priest said it was time for the vows. 

"Dana, when you came in my life, it was as if a light was turned on again. You became my partner and best friend, accepting my quest, always there when I needed you. Through the years you've become the most important thing in my life. My inspiration to keep going, I wouldn't know what I would do if you weren't there, and most of all I love you, more than you will ever know". 

With those last words he finished the vow. Scully looked at him, tears running down her face. It was her turn to give her vow. She wiped the tears away and looked at him. 

"Fox, I have fallen for you, the moment we met, we were put together, but we became friends, and even more through the years. We've been through so much together, and every time something happened to me you were there, standing behind me, giving your support, love and friendship. When you hadn't been there I wouldn't have known what to do. My love for you has been growing through the years and still it hasn't reached its end, I don't think that will ever happen, it will keep on growing every day." 

She finished her vow with a loving smile and they turned to the priest. The priest started to talk again. 

"Do you, Fox William Mulder take Dana Katherine Scully to be your lawful wedded wife?" 

Mulder looked at Scully, love shining in his eyes: "I do!" 

The priest turned to Scully. 

"Do you, Dana Katherine Scully take Fox William Mulder to be your lawful wedded husband?" 

She smiled, saying: "I do!" 

They exchanged the rings, Mulder looked at the priest expectantly. 

"And now I declare you husband and wife, congratulations you may....", before he could even finish, Mulder already took Scully in his arms and kissed her. 

"Keep on going to kiss the bride", the priest finished his sentence dryly. 

Everybody laughed, happy for them, because they had finally managed to seal their love, for now and in the future. 

The End 

Finished! This was really it. I hoped you liked it, feedback always welcome (please?) at voet@tanja- myrna.demon.nl 


End file.
